Después de una despedida
by MissYukkari
Summary: Tres meses después de perder a su padre Lucy no es la misma. ¿Qué sucede con Gray? Entren y lean:3, toda mi inspiración de clases en este fic. . wuwu. ONESHOT!


**HOLAAAA!** bueno este es un nuevo fic, con una idea completamente distinta pero como siempre un Graylu;) wuwu! espero que les guste! se me ocurrio mientras miraba las estrellas desde el techo:3 que buen momento hahah, anyways. **IMPORTANTE: en esta historia Lucy se preocupaba mucho mas por su padre que en la historia real, toda la historia es la misma solo ese cambio**

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei L_L yo solo creo la ambientación y el trama de este humilde Fic.

Historia:3

**Cosas mías**

_Pensamientos y Flash back_

* * *

-Señorita... el Señor Jude Heartfilia ya falleció... Lo siento mucho-

-E...eh?

___Habían pasado ya 3 semanas d_espués de esa noticia, Lucy no era la misma, no se la pasaba riendo ni platicando ni siquiera sonreía con sinceridad, solo lo hacía forzada mente para no preocupar a nadie, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con Levy o Natsu, y ellos tampoco quisieron ser una molestia para ella, se veía triste, tenía los ojos rojos pareciera que no había dormido bien hace ya mucho tiempo, Mira decía que tampoco estaba comiendo bien. Solo se la pasaba sentada al final de la barra, siempre veía el café que le preparaba Mira, pero no daba ni un solo sorbo en todo el día... las personas del gremio que pasaban la veían así, y solo tocaban su cabeza o su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero solo eso Happy había intentado hablarle varias veces pero Natsu siempre le detenía... nada era igual.

Ese día ella hacía lo mismo sentarse y ver su café, sin notar que alguien no dejaba de observarla, el verla en ese estado le rompía el corazón en pedazos. Pronto la noche cayó, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, y la rubia se percato de que tenia que volver a casa, ya era tarde después de todo, ella se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir, alguien llamo su atención, recargado sobre la pared alado de la puerta, se podría decir que parecía que la estaba esperando, pero el nunca admitiría eso, ni ella pensaría eso **:P**.

-Lucy! hey- le saludo Gray.

-Eh Gray- desanimadamente pero tratando de no sonar mal le contesto la rubia.

-Vas hacia casa?

-Si...

-Te acompaño

-Jeje no tienes que hacerlo Gray, no te preocupes- le dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa para no preocuparle, pero eso no servia en él

-Hey- se acerco hacia ella y acaricio su cabeza suavemente con su mano despeinandola un poco -Déjame hacer esto Lucy- le dijo en un tono serio que no se esperaba.

Ella bajo su mirada y con sus mejillas levemente rojas susurró -E-esta bien- Gray sonrió, y se encaminaron rumbo a casa de la rubia.

Durante el trayecto, justo cuando iban cruzando por un parque, Lucy alzo su vista al cielo, y al ver las estrellas sobre ellos, que se extendían a lo largo del firmamento, se detuvo a mirarlas, al ver que la rubia no le seguía el paso, Gray miro en torno a ella y vio sus ojos con un brillo especial, ella sonrió, el sonrió -Hermosa noche, no crees?- le dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Si...- Su rostro se fue mostrando una especie de tristeza -Me pregunto... si mi padre estará allí... Junto a mi madre...-

Gray sabía que ella estaba muy afectada por la partida de su padre, y mas por el hecho de no estar en ese momento con él. Él sonrío -Eso te lo puedo asegurar Lucy, donde sea que estén, y donde sea que vayas no te olvidaran, por eso no debes estar triste, no querrían verte así, no crees?- Ella soltó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta -Ademas... sonriendo te ves mas hermosa-

-Jajaja- rió en voz baja -No trates de parecerte a Loke... pero supongo que si Gray lo dice es cierto- dijo en tono de broma.

Gray también rió pero se puso serio -Ne Lucy- camino hacia ella -No necesitas aparentar conmigo- le susurro ya estando lo suficientemente cerca de ella y tomo sus manos -Sea cual sea el problema yo estaré a tu lado- sonrió levemente tratando de inspirarle confianza, ella se sorprendió pues no se esperaba que se diera cuenta de su actuación, tan real para ella, y él definitivamente había dado en el blanco, la rubia solo atino a dejar recargar su cabeza lentamente sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar (**No se imaginen que lloraba demasiado, solo leve :P PD. Les digo esto para que se hagan la imagen en su mente *-***) él soltó sus manos y la abrazo fuerte tomando su cintura y su cabeza con sus brazos, ella podía sentir el corazón de Gray latir rápidamente, su cuerpo bien marcado sin camisa, claro, presionando contra el suyo, pero mas que eso se sentía segura, protegida, y le agradaba ese sentimiento -Desahógate-

Ella seguía sollozando y lentamente paso sus manos por su cuerpo abrazándolo para sentirse mas segura. Gray la abrazo aun mas fuerte y así continuaron. Unos minutos después ella había parado su llanto pero continuaban en la misma posición, Lucy se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos se veían tan hermosos, profundos como la noche, la fuente de su inspiración cuando escribía su novela; sus pestañas largas, su cabello negro (**Su sexy corte de cabello :3**), y sobre todo esa sonrisa, esa clase de cosas que nunca había puesto atención en Gray, pero esa sonrisa la había enamorado desde hace tiempo, sí, en ese momento podía decirlo abiertamente. Estaba enamorada de él, amaba como era, a excepción de su habito de quitarse la ropa, pero podría hacer algo con eso; pero sobre todo amaba ese sentimiento de estar cerca de él. -Gray-

Los ojos de Lucy se miraban rojos, pero tan profundos a la vez, ese color chocolate que lo volvía loco en todo momento, esa sonrisa que con tal de verla pelearía con quien fuera o simplemente haría lo que fuera por verla, esa era su motivación en todo momento, proteger su sonrisa -Lucy- Acaso era un sueño? Abrazados en la noche, con solo las estrellas de testigos, y pronunciando sus nombres, definitivamente Gray era un caso perdido... estaba enamorado de ella y él lo sabía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Los dos se miraban profundamente, y de la nada empezaron a sonreír -Gracias Gray, definitivamente no sé que haría sin ti...- no podían dejar de verse el uno al otro.

-Y yo no sé que haría si no te beso en este momento

-Jeje lamentarte probablemente

-Jaja creo que eso de lamentarse no es lo mío- Los dos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, ella cerro sus ojos confiando sus labios a Gray y así cerraron su conversación con un beso, ambos se sentían inexpertos, pero para ambos los dos besaban muy bien, el pelinegro paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Lucy, y ella al sentir esto abrió su boca y poco a poco sus lenguas se entrelazaron cada vez mas rápido, Gray sintió la necesidad de mas, y posó una mano detrás de la cabeza de la rubia, Lucy subió sus brazos que seguían abrazándolo para profundizar aún mas el beso.

Gray no era un príncipe azul, Lucy sabía eso. Lucy no era una chica despreocupada como Gray, y él sabía eso. Pero a pesar de no ser lo que esperaban, era mucho más arriba de esa categoría.

_Papá, Mamá, hace 1 año, bueno 8 para ustedes, conocí a un chico, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, el fue mi amigo por mucho tiempo, pasamos muchas cosas juntas y justo ahora ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, estoy muy feliz desde el día en que me enamore de él. Es una gran persona, quizás algún día pueda presentárselos, hace dos meses iniciamos una relación formal, y todos en el gremio se sorprendieron, Juvia casi me mata, pero por alguna razón se controlo, o quizás Lyon la convenció de que él era mejor que Gray... A pesar de esto todos están muy felices por esto, espero que ustedes también se alegren._

_Con amor, su hija_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

__**F I N :3 que onda espero que les haya gustado jrjr es mi primer one-shot. Dejen sus reviews y los amaré mas que ayer:P.**

**Dios ya no tengo inspiración D; solo cuando estoy en clase ._. bueno, ya estoy avanzando mis historias espero pronto subirlas, Hasta entonces, saluditos lindos :3 .**

**Y**ukkari**.**


End file.
